


Because I Know You

by Arlene0401



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: When Erwin works himself to the point of fatigue, Levi finds a way to let him unwind.





	Because I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for a while and I'm not entirely sure what prompted it anymore - anyway today was as good a day as any to edit and post it :D

“This is far from simply blowing off some steam,” Erwin huffs, something between amusement and impatience in his voice. He feels trapped, part of him wanting to get this over and done with so he can return to his desk and to the million responsibilities crying for his attention.

He should have known Levi was up to something when he insisted they use the bed in Erwin’s quarter instead of doing a quick number right on the hastily cleared desktop like they usually do. But his head was miles away, giving Levi the rare advantage of not thinking three moves ahead.

And so he finds himself spread out on his bed with Levi languidly fingering him open like he has all the time in the world. His movements are precise as always, but far from their usual businesslike nature. Making prep quick and efficient is a skill born of necessity these days, if they don’t resolve to just suck or jack each other off. Time is a luxury the military doesn’t allow, and so Erwin can’t grasp why Levi is dawdling like this when he knows exactly how busy Erwin is.

When Levi fails to reply, Erwin presses further. “What are you doing there, anyway? I’m long ready, come on.”

He looks back over a shoulder to meet a gaze that’s unsurprisingly unreadable.

“I’m trying to get that stick out of your ass that you’ve been walking around with these last weeks, _Commander_. Otherwise I’m afraid my cock won’t fit in there.”

Erwin stares, speechless, then he snorts a laugh. It’s true, he’s been incredibly uptight and stressed lately, granted himself even less time to unwind and recharge. Food is merely sustenance shoved down between meetings and reports, sleep something that claims him mostly at his desk while he wrecks his brain over endless expense calculations. He can’t even tell when he last slept a full night in a bed. Trust Levi to sum it all up in two crude sentences.

He knows Levi better than anyone else does. Knows all his quirks and moods, understands everything he doesn’t say just as well as the things he does say.

It’s easy to forget that Levi knows him better than anyone else does, too.

Levi leans forward, molds himself to Erwin’s back.

“Relax. Let me take care of you.”

And he waits, waits until he feels that Erwin does relax underneath him. Thoroughly prepped as he is, Erwin experiences nothing of the usual stretch and burn when Levi finally enters him, but only a feeling of being filled that is so satisfying it has his eyes rolling back. He’s always welcomed the slight pain that announced the all-encompassing white noise of lust, but now he finds he doesn’t even miss it. Not with the way Levi’s cock slides into him so easily.

Still, he’s bucking back, trying to take Levi in faster, deeper, trying to get into the familiar rhythm of their lovemaking. But Levi won’t budge. Hands grip his sides, firmly but gently.

“Easy, Erwin. Can’t you let go, just for once?” 

He keeps rocking into Erwin, much too slow for his taste. Erwin trusts him. Has always trusted him, so why not in this? As welcome as the distraction is, a part of Erwin’s mind is still at his desk, a tad annoyed that now reviewing Hanj’s experiment plans will take up even longer than planned. It’s the part of him that never shuts up, that forever analyzes, dissects, plans and observes. The part that wears him out, body and soul demanding a rest it won’t succumb to.

As if reading his thoughts, Levi adds: “You need to stop thinking so much. Just let me give you what you need.” A rare warmth laces his voice, a warmth that is reserved for their most private moments and that sinks right under Erwin’s skin. Levi’s hands that glide up his spine and his shoulders draw his attention to how tense he’s become again. Willing himself to relax again, Erwin lets himself be guided down on his elbows. He grabs a pillow to rest his upper body on it - he might just as well get comfortable for whatever Levi’s planned for him. The movement makes his back arch in all the right ways, changes the angle just so, and he registers Levi’s sharp intake of breath with amused satisfaction. He knows Levi has a thing for his ass and back, and presented like this they must make up for an amazing sight.

But much as Levi may be tempted to give in and fuck him with abandon, he is nothing but adamant on his determination to give him something much more. He falls back into slow and easy thrusts, and Erwin feels the tension gradually seep out of his body. Instead of resisting or struggling he accepts, lets himself be carried away. The rhythm feels natural, unassuming, like his breathing or his heartbeat. It’s hypnotizing, and slowly but surely Erwin gets dragged under. He is entirely sensation - the wet glide of Levi’s cock in his hole, the tingling warmth spreading in his belly and down his thighs, the sounds of their combined breathing and the light creaking of the bed, the smell of sweat that starts to dampen his skin. He’s not even fully aware that the smalls sighs and moans he hears are pouring from his own mouth, and even if he was he wouldn’t give a damn. No one is here to see or hear him, no one but Levi, the one person who has seen the best and worst of him and would never judge him. In fact, Levi seems to relish that Erwin allows himself to fall apart like this, if his soft praises and encouragements are anything to go by.

Not wasting a single thought on responsibilities, on recruitment figures or titan experiments, Erwin sinks deeper until there’s nothing left but Levi rocking his body. Never in his life has he felt so secure, so cherished, so cared for. Even his arousal is more of an afterthought - not fierce and demanding but a slowly rising tide of heat that lets his thighs quiver and his erection leak precum. It feels like it’s building up for hours, and he doesn’t even realize he’s coming before he’s right on the edge, one, two, three breathless moments, and then Levi flicks his wrist just so and fucks him through what is surely the longest orgasm of Erwin’s life. It just goes on and on, and he must have blacked out for a second, because when he comes to he’s lying flat on his belly and hears the sounds of Levi swiftly jerking himself off behind him. Always so fucking polite - he would never leave his lover to fall asleep with his ass full of cum.

Through his blissful haze, Erwin smiles to himself.

He’s too out of it to help Levi clean up, lets himself be rolled this way and that until all offensive stains are gone. The bed dips as Levi climbs in next to Erwin, and he peels an eye open to meet a watchful stare.

“Hey. Feel better now?”

“Fantastic. Thank you so much, Levi. I hadn’t even realized I was working myself to the brink of breaking down. How did you know exactly what I needed?”

Levi doesn’t say anything, but there’s no need to. The answer is in his eyes. _Because I know you. Because I love you._ They have never said it aloud, and probably never will. It feels like it would cheapen the bond they have to put it into three words that have been said a million times over.

He allows Erwin to press their foreheads together, then turns around and tugs the sheets around himself. As always, Erwin drapes an arm and leg over him and dabs a kiss on the top of his head, and as always the gesture prompts some sleepy and half-hearted griping about having to share a bed with a clingy sap. Erwin ignores it. Levi will forgive him - they both know he will eventually nestle deeper into Erwin’s embrace and sleep a whole lot better than when he sleeps alone.

They have never said _I love you_ , and probably never will. As Erwin drifts off to sleep, he idly wonders if Levi is even fully aware of the almost inaudible endearments he breathed across Erwin’s skin while making love to him. If he’s aware that Erwin heard them. Not that he’s ever going to ask - instead he’ll store the memory away in his heart for a rainy day, along with a thousand others that are unique and beautiful and everlasting like Levi himself.


End file.
